


A Long And Winding Road

by ficforthought



Series: Stepfather!Jensen [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: With Jensen's marriage on the rocks, his relationship with Jared is suffering. In the wake of an ultimatum the time has come for Jensen to make a difficult decision about the future. Do our boys stand a chance of happiness, or will it all end in tears?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Stepfather!Jensen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735288
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	A Long And Winding Road

The atmosphere in the car on the way back from the party was so thick that Jared doubted even the sharpest knife in the world could cut it. It was clear that there’d been some kind of argument but the teen had no idea what it was about, so now he finds himself with his long legs folded into the back seat of the car, Megan almost asleep next to him, and his mom and Jensen resolutely not talking to each other.  
  
The only reason he’d gone with them tonight is that it was his aunt’s birthday and he didn’t really have a choice, the whole family was going, including his and Meg’s father, Gerry. He always found it awkward to be in the same room as his dad and Jensen even though they themselves didn’t seem to have an issue, anymore. The first few months of his mom dating Jensen had understandably been awkward, but they got over it pretty quickly once it was clear to everyone that Jensen genuinely cared for both children. Gerry seemed content that if he couldn’t be with his kids full time then there was someone trustworthy who could be there. The irony of that wasn’t lost on Jared, he’s sure his dad would try to kick Jensen’s ass if he found out that the man he trusted to take care of his son’s well being was the same one who’s been fucking his brains out at every opportunity for the better part of ten months.  
  
For the past few weeks there’d been something off about his mom and Jensen’s relationship, and despite his stepfather's assurances it’s nothing the teen should worry about, it weighs on his mind because it has the knock on effect of putting a pressure on his own relationship with Jensen. The older man seemed on edge more and more, lately, and even when they got time alone Jared wasn’t always to make Jensen relax with just a comforting hug and kiss. The sexual aspect has also been affected in that they’ve not been able to get another night to themselves, meaning it’s been mostly back to handjobs and blowjobs when they could get away with it. Jared has become a little bolder at seeking out physical affection from Jensen even with his mom around, sitting close to his stepfather on the sofa, touching his arm in a casual way as they moved around the kitchen when it was their turn to make dinner, lingering longer than he would have before, and even outright hugging him when his stepfather has seemed particularly down. Jensen hasn’t discouraged him and his mom hasn’t commented on it to either of them, so he sees no reason to change that.  
  
Jared realises he’d been lost in thought so long about all of this that they’d arrived home and Jensen was scooping Megan into his arms and taking her inside.  
  
“I can take her,” Sherri says when they get inside the house, holding her arms out.  
  
“I got it,” Jensen replies, his voice flat, leaving no room for further conversation as he heads straight upstairs to put the girl to bed.  
  
“You should probably head up, too, Jared,” his mom says.  
  
The teen looks at his watch, it’s barely 9PM but he doesn’t want to get into an argument, himself, “Yeah, OK,” he says, walking over and giving her a hug. Even though he was insanely jealous of her getting to share Jensen’s bed every night she’s still his mom and he hates seeing her upset. Another irony not lost on him, given she’d be distraught if she were to find out her husband and son are having an affair under her own roof.  
  
“Night, honey,” she replies with a small sniffle and turns to busy herself with something in the kitchen.  
  
After changing out of his uncomfortable suit and into sleep pants and t-shirt, brushing his teeth and scrolling Twitter for half an hour, Jared heads downstairs to get a glass of water to take to bed with him. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs he can hear raised voices behind the door, and realises his mom and Jensen are arguing yet again. He’s in two minds whether to turn around and go back up to his room when he’s pretty sure he hears his name mentioned. He listens more intently after that.  
  
“She wasn’t implying that you’re not a member of the family, _or_ that you don’t love the kids, don’t be so ridiculous!”  
  
“That’s _exactly_ what she was implying, Sherri. She said the same thing about Jared’s birthday meal, and how fucking _dare_ she put such a shitty idea in that little girl’s head? You know damn well I love those kids, and I’ve got as much right to be at family parties as anyone, we’re married for fuck’s sake!”  
  
“I don’t think she meant you don’t belong there, Jen. My mom can be difficult, we know that, I’m not trying to make excuses for her.”  
  
“Difficult?” he says, incredulously, “I think the words you’re looking for are ‘ _hateful bitch_ ’! She sees me as the babysitter and nothing more, I’ve had enough of it!”  
  
Footsteps get closer and suddenly the door is flung open and Jensen nearly walks straight into Jared. Somehow the teen manages to get his legs to work and shifts out of the way, “Jen? What’s going on?”  
  
“Ask your damn mother!” he spits, not looking back. It’s the first time Jensen’s snapped at him, and although Jared knows it’s not really directed at him, it still hurts

  
§

It’s 2AM and Jensen’s still awake, tossing and turning on the sofa. He was so angry when he decided to sleep there instead of in his own bed that he forgot to bring down extra blankets and the October chill is getting to him. He needs to pee anyway, so he makes his way upstairs to use the bathroom. He checks in on Megan who’s fast asleep and wearing pyjamas, so she must have woken up for long enough for Sherri to make sure she got changed. He pulls the covers up around her to make sure she’s not cold and makes his way down the landing. As he gets closer to Jared’s room he sees there’s a light coming from under the door, hesitates a moment, then pushes it open.  
  
Jared is lay propped up on pillows, reading something on his phone. He looks over when Jensen steps into the room, immediately sitting up.  
  
“Hey,” the older man says, closing the door behind him and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Jared’s hip, “what are you doing awake at this time?”  
  
The teen shrugs, putting his phone on the nightstand, “Couldn’t sleep, you?”  
  
“Same,” Jensen says, “plus I forgot to take blankets down with me.”  
  
“You’re sleeping downstairs?” Jared frowns, “What’s wrong with the guest room?”  
  
“Still full of boxes,” Jensen says, “I couldn’t be bothered to mess around.”  
  
Jared shuffles closer, rubbing a hot hand over the older man’s back, “You OK, babe?”  
  
Jensen sighs, catching the pet name Jared hardly ever uses unless he thinks the older man needs the extra affection. He shifts so he’s facing the teen and cups his face, “I’m so sorry I snapped at you tonight, Jay, that wasn’t fair. I feel really bad about it.”  
  
Jared winces a little, but covers Jensen’s hand with his own, “You’re freezing!”  
  
As if on cue Jensen shivers, “Yeah, like I said, need more blankets.”  
  
The teen studies his face for a few seconds then nods, “Get in here,” he says, throwing back the duvet and sliding closer to the wall to make room for him.  
  
“Jay,” he says, throwing a look at the door and back again, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”  
  
Jared raises an eyebrow and gives him a disbelieving look, “ _Seriously_? You sneak in here all the time, why is tonight any different?”  
  
Jensen doesn’t really have an answer for that since he does slip into the teen’s bed on a regular basis, but that’s generally so they can get each other off. This feels too much like comfort Jared shouldn’t need to give him, “What if I fall asleep?”  
  
“Then you fall asleep. Jesus, Jen, just shut the fuck up and get in, you’re letting the cold air in!”  
  
Jensen can’t help let out a small laugh at the teen’s determined face, but he does crawl into the bed, letting out a contented sigh when Jared wraps the covers around them and snuggles into Jensen’s side, warmth immediately surrounding him, “Mmm, toasty. You’re a fucking furnace, you know, that?”  
  
“Lucky for you,” Jared says, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, making the older man shiver for a different reason  
  
“Lucky for me,” Jensen agrees. He shifts a little to get more comfortable and maneuvers so that he can slide his arm under Jared’s neck and pull him in so the teen’s head is resting on his chest, and his long limbs are thrown over the older man’s waist and thigh.  
  
“What was all that about, tonight, Jen?” the teen asks after a couple of minutes silence.  
  
Jensen sighs, rubbing Jared’s back with one hand and cupping his chin with the other, leaning in to press a soft kiss to candy pink lips, “Nothing you need to worry about,” he says, stroking the teen’s cheek.  
  
“You keep saying that, but I _am_ worried, Jen, I don’t like seeing you sad all the time.”  
  
Jensen’s stomach clenches, Jared’s a smart kid, of course he’s picked up on his low moods, even when the older man has tried his best to appear like everything’s OK, “Well I want you to promise me you’ll try not to worry, how about that for a compromise?”  
  
“How about you just talk to me instead?” Jared replies, his tone a little sharp with frustration.  
  
Jensen sighs, frustrated at himself, “I don’t know if I can, Jay,” as soon as he says it the teen opens his mouth to object, so the older man covers his mouth with the hand that was on his cheek, “let me finish!” Jared huffs a breath out of his nose but nods, “OK,” Jensen says, taking his hand away and resting it on his stepson’s neck, brushing it with his thumb as he speaks, “What I mean is, this is beyond complicated. I _want_ to talk to you about it but it’s not fair of me to put that kind of pressure on you, sweetheart.”  
  
Jared is quiet for a minute, obviously choosing his words before he speaks, “Just tell me one thing, do you still wanna be with me?”  
  
“Of course I do,” Jensen replies, louder than he intended because of the intensity of which he means it. He holds Jared tighter, “don’t you ever doubt that, OK?” he looks into the teen’s eyes, waiting for a response. When the boy nods, the older man lets out a sigh of relief, “Look, Jay, this isn’t easy. Your mom and I are… well, not working is an understatement, I guess,” he says, dropping his head back onto the pillow, “there’s lots going on right now and honestly it’s all getting a bit much,” his voice breaks a little on the last few words and he feels tears burning his eyes, one slipping out and running down his face.  
  
Jared sits up on his elbow, suddenly, wiping the tear away, and the older man lifts his head to look up at him, “Is it because of us, is it my fault?” the teen asks.  
  
A mild panic runs through Jensen’s chest, “This is _not_ your fault, it’s…” he sighs, “if anyone’s it’s mine,” he encourages Jared to lie back down which to his relief the teen does, “as soon as I realised I was attracted to you I should have been stronger, I should never have kissed you that night. It was me that started it.”  
  
“Does that mean you regret it?” Jared asks, and Jensen can hear the worry in his voice.  
  
“Not at all,” he says, stroking his stepson’s back again, “well, I regret that people are gonna get hurt, but I don’t regret _one minute_ of being with you.” He relaxes into the pillow a little when the teen brings a hand to lay on his chest. Now he’s started speaking he needs to get it all out, and knowing Jared’s there with him - as he always has been, he’s aware now more than ever - he feels like telling his lover everything is the best way to go...even though he’s not going to like some of it, “Things were really good for a while, then things just...changed. I love your mom, she’ll always be special to me but I’m only just seeing that taking on all of this, a wife, two kids in tow… it’s not what I saw myself doing. There's so much involved that I didn’t foresee, things I can’t do, so many problems and _people_ to work around. I know I shouldn’t say this, but your grandmother is a horrible person, Jay, she makes a difficult situation even more volatile .”  
  
Jared tenses in his arms and Jensen thinks he’s overstepped, then he feels the teen’s body shaking with laughter which he tries to stifle against the older man’s neck. Once he has himself under control he replies, “She’s not the nicest of people, she can be really nasty, sometimes. I know it upsets mom. What’s she said to you… or knowing her, about you?”  
  
“She’s never liked me, I don’t know what I ever did to her, I really don’t. Part of it is that she’s got it in her head that because I’m not your ‘real’ dad that I can’t possibly genuinely care about you and your sister. She said as much to Meg and I was fucking _furious_ with her for that.”  
  
“That’s not fair, we know you love us, and Megan worships you, Jen.”  
  
“I know,” he says, feeling his blood pressure rise just _thinking_ about that evil witch, “and I feel the same, which is another thing that makes this all so hard.”  
  
“All what?” Jared asks, and Jensen can hear the frown in his voice.  
  
“Your mom, she’s partly mad at me because I said no to …" he brings a hand up and presses it to the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
  
Jared pushes up on his elbow again, looking down at him with deep frown of concern on his young face, “What did you say no to?”  
  
Jensen closes his eyes, he can’t say this part and look at Jared at the same time, “She’s basically given me an ultimatum…” he sighs again, swallowing the lump in his throat, feeling tears building up again, “she wants to try for another baby, or else…”  
  
“Or what, Jen?” Jared says, the distress clear in his voice.  
  
The older man half hopes the teen will put two and two together to save him from saying the words, even though he knows it’s cowardly and selfish, but there’s silence from next to him. _Shit!_ , “Or else I can leave.”  
  
“ _What?_ ” Jared cries and the older man shushes him, worried the noise will wake his wife “A baby won't solve anything, that’s stupid, all that’s going to do is add more stress. She can’t make you leave, Jen,” his voice wobbles, “you can’t leave _me_.”  
  
The dull ache that’s been in Jensen’s temples is turning into a throb. He looks at Jared to see tears running down his face, and the older man’s heart hurts, “I’m gonna have to, Jay,” he brushes away the tears on one side of Jared’s face with his thumb, then kisses him with firm, reassuring presses of lips before looking at him again, “We can’t kid ourselves, sweetheart, it was always gonna happen, I was just hoping it would be on my terms. After my birthday I knew for sure, I guess I was just trying to enjoy having it all, even just for a little while.”  
  
“But I won’t see you, please, Jen, there has to be another way!”  
  
Jensen shakes his head, “I wish there was, but it’s not fair to any of us. Sherri and I want different things, that’s not going to change.”  
  
“I want to come with you, then, please!” Jared all but begs, “I need you.”  
  
Jensen turns onto his side so they’re laying face to face, hating that he’s upset the one person he loves most, “As much as I would love that to be an option, sweetheart, we have to be realistic. There’s no way your mom will let that happen, we couldn’t even begin to explain,” he presses his fingers to Jared’s lips before he can speak, “but as long as she and I keep it civil, I think, I _hope_ , I can make it so you and Meg can come visit me. It’s not fair to that little girl to have two daddies leave her, I’ll make your mom see that.”  
  
Jared doesn’t look in the slightest bit convinced but he doesn’t argue. He leans in and kisses Jensen, the older man _feeling_ the love he’s putting into it. It’s insistent but not controlling or pushy, Jared doesn’t try to turn it heated, just holds onto Jensen’s t-shirt and his face to keep him there, and kisses him until their lips are numb. When he pulls back he smiles, even though he can’t keep the hurt from his eyes, “I’m sorry you’ve been dealing with this alone, Jen. I really hate this, but I love you and I trust you’ll find a way. You _have_ to.”  
  
A fresh surge of affection for the boy bubbles up in Jensen’s chest, “You have nothing to be sorry for, baby boy, this is on me,” he strokes his thumb over Jared’s cheek again, enjoying the feel of his soft skin against the slight stubble he has, “I love you, too, and I promise I’ll do whatever I can to make this easier, OK?”  
  
Jared reluctantly nods then turns around in Jensen’s arms, his back against the older man’s chest, pulling Jensen’s arm over his waist and covering his hand with his own larger one. Jensen shuffles closer so they’re completely pressed up against together, slotting his knees behind Jared’s, burying his nose in the nape of the teen’s neck, breathing in his scent as they both fall asleep.

§

When Jared starts to stir from his heavy sleep he’s disorientated. He’s warm and comfy, the feel of his own bed is unmistakable, but as he wakes up a little more he feels the solid warmth behind him, the weight of an arm across his waist, a hand resting on his lower belly, then eventually, Jensen’s smell. His eyes fly open, registering the daylight outside, “Shit, Jen,” he whispers, patting the man’s arm, “wake up, it’s morning, we overslept!” Jensen makes a sleepy hum of acknowledgement and nuzzles into the nape of Jared’s neck, the teen unconsciously leaning back into it before he realises what he’s doing, “Come on, man, we can’t stay here, you gotta get up!”  
  
“Too comfy,” his stepfather mumbles, sliding his hand further down Jared’s belly to brush his fingers over the head of the teen’s morning wood and pressing his own into the crease of Jared’s ass through their boxers, “you feel too good,” he says, his breath ghosting over sleep sweaty skin and making the teen shiver.  
  
Jared lets out an involuntary moan as the arm Jensen has tucked under his neck moves to his chest and rubs over a nipple. It’s crazy how the slightest touches from his stepfather can send fire through his veins, and he wants nothing more than to stay here and see where this goes but it’s far too risky. He covers both of the older man’s hands with his own to still him, “Stop, this is reckless, Jen, don’t fuck it up, now.”  
  
“You saying you don’t want me?” he rasps, licking the shell of Jared’s ear.  
  
“Hngh,” the teen says with another shiver, “don’t be a dick, you know I want you, I always want you.”  
  
Jensen’s chuckle is a low rumble against Jared’s back and it makes his cock twitch, “I know, sorry,” he says, “don’t feel like facing reality just yet.”  
  
The teen turns around in the circle of his arms and watches as the man blinks his eyes open to smile softly at him, “I don’t, either, I wanna wake up to you like this every day, Jen, but…” he’s cut off when he hears Megan’s voice and the unmistakable sound of her thundering up the stairs.  
  
_“Gonna wake Jay Jay up, momma!_ ” echoes in their ears.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared hisses, scrambling over Jensen to get out of bed. He almost falls on his ass when he gets tangled up in a hoodie on the floor but rights himself at the last minute, “stay here,” he whispers, “pretend to be asleep.” He picks the hoodie up and covers his wilting erection as he opens the door and slips out to intercept Megan.  
  
“G’morning, Jay Jay,” his sister says, smiling brightly at him, “you’re a sleepyhead! Momma’s taking me to the park, do you wanna come with us?”  
  
“Uh, not today, baby girl,” he says with a shaky voice, “I gotta do homework.”  
  
The disappointed look on her face melts his heart and he throws the hoodie over his shoulder, morning wood not really an issue anymore, and bends to pick her up. He needs to pee but he also needs to get her away from his room and Jensen. He carries her downstairs, “Maybe we can have a tea party when I finish?” he offers, kicking himself, everyone hates those damn tea parties, she makes them pretend they’re drinking from fairy teacups and wear glitter.  
  
“Yay!” she squeals, hugging him around the neck.  
  
The teen’s heart is racing by the time he gets into the kitchen, facing his mom now he knows much more than he did yesterday is the last thing he feels like doing, still, he tries for a chirpy tone, “Morning mom,” he says as he sets Meg down on a stool at the counter.  
  
“Morning, honey,” she says with a strained smile, “have you...uh...have you seen Jensen, did he go running?”  
  
His heart races even faster and he swallows, his mind quickly coming up with the best lies being rooted in truth, “Uh, yeah,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to keep calm, “he’s asleep in my room.”  
  
Sherri frowns, “What? Why?”  
  
“He came up for the bathroom in the night,” he says and her face drops a little, knowing he’s aware Jensen was on the couch, “I was awake and he saw the light. We got talking and he fell asleep,” he shrugs, trying for casual, “he seems really tired lately, I didn’t have the heart to wake him.”  
  
His mom nods, her face pinched and he can tell she’s embarrassed, “Oh, alright, that’s good of you. He does have a lot going on at work at the moment,” she says, also lying through her teeth. What a family!  
  
“Can we go to the park, now?” Meg says, “I wanna get to the swings before the other kids.”  
  
“Sure,” Sherri says, putting the last of their breakfast dishes in the sink. She nods to the coffee machine, “still some left if you want it. We’ll be back in a couple of hours.”  
  
“Thanks,” he says, not sure caffeine is the best thing for his blood pressure right now, but he knows Jensen will welcome it, “see you later.”  
  
He pours himself a glass of orange juice and listens as his mom and sister puts their coats on and head out. He waits until the car is out of the drive before he lets out a sigh of relief. He drinks half of the juice then pours the remainder of the coffee into Jensen’s favourite mug and heads back upstairs with both.  
  
The lump under the covers that is his stepfather stiffens slightly when he enters the room, “It’s alright, they left,” he says, putting the drinks down on the nightstand, “I gotta pee.”  
  
Whilst in the bathroom he washes his face and swills a little mouthwash around to freshen up and heads back to the bedroom. Jensen is propped up on pillows and moaning into the mug of coffee, “Mmm,” he says, licking his lips, “thanks.”  
  
“Of course the coffee is all you’re bothered about!” he says with a fond eye roll. He sits on the edge of the bed and drinks more juice before turning to look back at Jensen.  
  
His stepfather is almost inhaling the rest of his coffee, and the teen shakes his head. When he’s drained the whole thing Jensen puts the mug down and pulls the covers back, nodding to the bed, “come on, five more minutes.”  
  
“You’re such a child!” Jared says, even as he’s climbing back in and over his stepfather, resting some of his weight on top of him.  
  
Jensen slips his arms around the teen’s waist with a smirk, spreading his legs and rolling his hips to press his hard dick up against Jared’s belly, “Definitely not a child,” he says before meeting the boy’s mouth.  
  
Jared moans at the feel of Jensen’s lips on his and the hot press of his cock, his own starting to fill again in response. He slides one hand under Jensen’s t-shirt to feel his pecs, giving his nipple a squeeze, “Nope, definitely all man,” he says before deepening the kiss, tangling his tongue with Jensen’s, tasting coffee and man himself. They rock against each other slowly until the kiss becomes more heated.  
  
Jensen bites at Jared’s bottom lip, sending a zing of arousal through the teen’s body. He’s got a grip of Jared’s hair the way the teen likes, holding his head still as he plunders his stepson’s mouth, drawing moans from both of them. The older man pulls back and kisses his way along Jared’s jaw and his voice is a low, sexy rumble as he says, “I want you, right now,” into the teen’s ear.  
  
Jared shudders both at the words and at the hot, moist breath against his skin, “Mmm, want you, too,” he replies, rolling his hips and gasping at the feel of their cocks sliding along each other through their boxers. He pushes up onto his knees and pulls his t-shirt over his head, looking down at Jensen, and suddenly he knows what he wants, “I’m in charge!” he says, smirking at the raised eyebrow he gets in return.  
  
“What did you have in mind?” Jensen asks, his voice deep with lust. There’s an amused tone to it as well, he’s used to being the one taking control but from the way he’s lying there, not making any attempt to challenge what Jared’s saying, the teen can only assume his stepfather is happy with the change in dynamic.  
  
Jared reaches out to pull at Jensen’s shirt and the man gets the message, half sitting up to pull it off and throw it on the floor. The teen doesn’t miss the way his abs and stomach tighten at the motion and it makes his mouth water, “I wanna ride you,” he says, “nice and slow until you can’t take any more.”  
  
Jensen’s hands grip his waist and he flops back on the pillows, “Jesus,” he groans, biting his lip and nodding, “yeah, yeah, sounds good.”  
  
Jared smiles, loving the effect he’s having on the older man. He climbs off the bed and lets his boxers drop, Jensen’s eyes following the motion and focusing on his cock, the heat in his eyes undeniable. The teen pulls the nightstand drawer open and lifts out the half empty bottle of lube while Jensen shimmies his hips and pushes his boxers down and kicks them away. As soon as the older man is naked Jared straddles his hips again, dropping the lube to the side and leaning down to kiss his stepfather, wet and messy, a hand in his hair, tongue fucking the man’s mouth and tugging at his nipple with a free hand. Jensen arches into his body, his hot, hard cock leaving a stick trail over the teen’s belly, making them both moan.  
  
Jensen pulls out of the kiss and makes a grab for the lube but Jared slaps his hand away, “I said I’m in charge,” he says, sharply.  
  
The man looks shocked, his mouth dropping open for a moment before he smirks, lifting his arms and threading his fingers together behind his head, resting there and looking up at the teen with amusement, “Yes, sir!” he says.  
  
Now it’s Jared’s turn for his mouth to drop open, “Fuck,” he mutters at how hot that is, “ _stay there_!” he instructs before picking the bottle up, coating his fingers in the clear liquid before spreading his legs and reaching around behind himself. It’s been a while since he’s done this with a view to having Jensen inside him, for the past few weeks he’s had to make do with just a couple of his own fingers, so it will take a bit more work. The first push of his finger breaching himself makes him hiss, both with the cold of the lube and also because he just went straight in instead of massaging around his hole like he normally does. He wants to fuck Jensen slowly but he’s in a hurry to get to that part. He drops his head back, closes his eyes and does his best to relax his muscles as he slides the digit in and out a few times, first shallow then deeper as he adjusts. When he pushes a second in he and Jensen both moan.  
  
“God, Jay, you look so hot doing that,” Jensen pants, “fuckin’ perfect.”  
  
The praise makes the teen’s cock jerk and he opens his eyes to look down at his lover, taking in his dark eyes, pupils blown wide, the flush on his chest and his arm muscles twitching like the older man is wanting to move them from their position behind his head, but not doing it. When Jared pushes his fingers in all the way this time he brushes his prostate and moans, pumping his fingers in and out of his ass, rubbing on the bundle of nerves until he feels himself leaking enough pre-come that it runs down his shaft in a warm, sticky trail. He has to steady himself with a hand on Jensen’s belly and the motion causes his wrist to catch the head of his stepfather’s cock, leaving a trail of wetness of his own.  
  
Jensen groans and bucks underneath him and heat shoots through Jared’s veins with the need for more of that. He leans forward so that he can kiss his lover again, more of a sharing of hot air and tangle of tongues than lips, but it’s hot as hell. He doesn’t notice Jensen has moved until he feels one of the man’s fingers alongside his, right before the stretch of his ass spreading wider to accommodate the thicker digit. He lets out noise from deep in his throat and pushes back against their joined fingers. Jensen’s works faster than his and soon it’s joined by a fourth as the older man works him open, quickly.  
  
“Gotta be inside you,” he pants against Jared’s shoulder, “fuck, Jay, _come on_!”  
  
The neediness in his voice makes the teen shudder and he _wants_ , “Fuck, yeah, OK,” he says, easing his fingers out then crying out in surprise as Jensen shoves his back in hard and fast several times, moaning when the teen clamps down on them. When his stepfather does slide them out Jared whimpers, his ass feeling too empty. He quickly shifts, moving further up Jensen’s body so he can line his cock up and slowly sink down.  
  
Jensen lets out the most obscene moan and grabs both of Jared’s hips as the teen seats himself, following it with one of his own as he lifts up, squeezing tight and then sliding down again as slowly as he can. He rocks his hips, almost pushing Jensen’s hands away but then realising that the man isn’t trying to guide him, he’s just holding him. He likes the idea that Jensen _needs_ to touch him so he doesn’t make him put his arm back behind his head. Jared slides up and down a few more times, allowing all the sensations to wash over him before he looks down at his stepfather, again.  
  
Jensen is panting heavily, his abs and stomach muscles tensing as he’s clearly trying to hold still and not fuck up into the tight heat surrounding him. He’s panting, head pressed into the pillows and looking at Jared like he’s the most precious thing in the world, “Oh, God,” he whines as Jared keeps moving above him, “so hot, riding me so well… hngh, love being buried in you like this, baby.”  
  
The teen lets his body take over, grunts, moans and Jensen’s name spilling from his lips as he gives himself over to the sensation of being almost empty then stretched and filled over and over, controlling the amount of pressure around Jensen’s cock, and how often it brushes his prostate by the tip of his hips.  
  
“Ungh, Jay,” Jensen says with a snap of his hips after what feels like hours of pleasure later, “I can’t…” he gasps, “need to…” he fucks up into Jared’s body again and the teen knows neither of them will last much longer, “Jay, baby, _please_!” Jensen begs, muscles corded in his neck as he thrashes his head from side to side.  
  
“Jesus, Jen,” he pants, feeling the tingle of building pressure in his balls, “oh my God,” he says, finding the strength from somewhere to tighten his jelly like thigh muscles enough to speed up, riding his stepfather’s cock with urgency, now, “fuck, you feel so good inside me,” he leans backwards, grabbing Jensen’s thighs for support, realising only now that he’s not once touched his own cock.  
  
“Jay, I’m close…” Jensen whines, fucking _whines_ and it’s beautiful, “need me to jerk you off?” he asks through gritted teeth, and Jared suspects neither of them could even coordinate that right now even if he wanted it.  
  
“No,” the teen replies, slamming down harder and faster, feeling the slide getting slicker the more Jensen leaks inside him.  
  
“Ride me, baby,” Jensen growls, “come hard just from riding my cock, do it!”  
  
As if on cue, Jared does exactly that, his whole body shaking, crying out as he feels ropes of come burst out of his cock, his ass muscles fluttering and clamping down on Jensen’s thick length inside him.  
  
“Jay...Jared, oh _fuck_ , I’m...” Jensen cries, fucking the teen through it and making a pained strangled noise as he shoots hot and sticky, deep inside his stepson’s body.  
  
The violent jerking of Jensen’s cock against his prostate somehow makes Jared feel like he’s coming all over again, even as his dick is still spitting out thick gushes which are dripping onto Jensen’s skin below him. It’s so intense he briefly wonders if it’s possible to orgasm with your whole body because if so, he just did.  
  
“Holy fucking shit,” Jensen gasps below him, “that was…” he trails off.  
  
“Uh huh,” Jared agrees before he falls forward, collapsing onto his lover’s chest, too exhausted to hold himself up.

§

Jensen is still on a high an hour later, even after he’s showered, dressed and eaten a very late breakfast. Jared eventually wanders in as the older man is finishing his coffee, damp hair dripping onto the collar of his t-shirt, darkening the light grey fabric where it soaks in. He’s wearing sweats which Jensen thinks belonged to him at one point and his feet are bare. His cheeks are still flushed and he looks happy. He flashes a huge smile, full on dimples and creases in his eyes, and it’s... breathtaking. It’s not like the older man didn’t know it before, but it hits him extra hard right then, like a punch to the gut, just how stupidly in love he is with this kid.  
  
“You OK?” the teen asks, the smile changing to a small frown on his face.  
  
Jensen realises he must have made some kind of noise like he actually was punched in the gut. He takes in a couple of deep breaths and just looks at Jared for a moment. He feels relaxed for the first time in months, and although he was initially worried about unburdening his problems onto the teen, he now knows it was the right call because they’re on the same page, completely in it together. He _hates_ that it’s going to break Jared’s heart when he leaves, but he meant it when he said he’s going to do everything in his power to make sure they get time together. Being completely apart now just isn’t an option. He knows the split with Sherri is going to get messy, there will be shouting and tears, no doubt ugly things will be said in the heat of the moment, but ultimately it’s the decent thing to do.  
  
He holds his arm out to the teen and wraps it around his waist when he’s close enough. He brushes his lover’s cheek, smiling and returning the kiss Jared gives him, “I am, now,” he says, “I’ll talk to your mom when she gets back. It ain’t gonna be easy, Jay, but I can’t keep this up any longer.”  
  
The teen nods, a sad look on his face and Jensen knows he’s thinking about how they’re going to navigate being together from separate homes, “Promise me we’ll talk all the time? And video call, I need to _see_ you, Jen.”  
  
“Every day, I promise. I’m leaving the house, _not you_ , sweetheart,” he replies, threading their fingers together. Jared’s answering smile falters when they hear the front door open, and Jensen kisses him once more, quickly, before stepping away. It pains him to have to let go of the teen’s hand, but he knows it has to be done.

§

“I still can’t believe mom agreed to this,” Jared says, throwing his backpack onto the sofa of Jensen’s new apartment and leaning in to hug the man, “how the fuck did you talk her into letting me come here for a weekend a month?”  
  
Jensen chuckles, wrapping his arms around him and the teen immediately feels more relaxed, humming in contentment when his stepfather presses a kiss to his temple, “I’m just that good!” he says in a cocky tone.  
  
“No, really,” Jared says, pulling back so he can look his lover in the eye, “how?” He doesn’t want to make Jensen re-live arguments and whatever else went down between him and Sherri, but it seems too good to be true.  
  
“I told you I wasn’t letting you go, Jay, the details aren’t important, the results are.” He pulls Jared towards the kitchen table where there are papers spread out and points to them.  
  
The teen picks up one set of documents, scanning legal jargon which may as well be written in Sumerian for all it makes sense to him, “This is it, a few sheets of paper?” he thinks about what it means and is a little sad that people’s lives can be changed so dramatically by the words on these pages, “It seems a little…underwhelming.”  
  
Jensen nods and picks up his pen. He taps next to the signature already there, “Yep, it’s kinda bizarre,” he says, signing his name on the dotted line. He puts the pen down and Jared inserts himself back into the man’s arms. His lover rubs his back and gets a serious - _more_ serious - look on his face, it causes a frown and Jared resents that, “I need you to be there for her, OK?” Jensen says softly, glancing down at the divorce papers, “I know it’ll be hard under the circumstances, but she’s still your mom. We can worry about what comes next as soon as you’re eighteen.”  
  
Jared sighs, the same conflicted feelings have been running through him for a year, now, torn between his loyalties to his mom and his lover, “I know,” he says, “I just wish that was now.” He knows it’s selfish and a little immature, but he’s never been good at being patient.  
  
“Don’t wish your life away, kiddo,” Jensen says, squeezing Jared’s neck and the teen knows he means it. Of course, this is Jensen and he isn’t able to resist teasing, “Besides, I’ll be forty by then, you might not want me anymore!”  
  
Jared can’t help it, he throws his head back, laughing loud and deep, making Jensen grin. When the laughter dies down Jared kisses him, pulling his lover in close and squeezing his firm, muscular ass with both hands, “Guess I better make the most of it while you can still get it up, hey, old man?” he teases back.  
  
Jensen shakes his head and rolls his eyes, “Cheeky fucker!” he replies, threading his hand through Jared’s hair at the back of his neck. It makes the teen feel grounded and loved because the older man touches him there to be comforting, as well sexual. The mixed signals make Jared’s brain go haywire and he leans into the touch for the affection it provides, while at the same time his cock starts to fill.  
  
“So what will you do with your life as a free man, now?”  
  
Jensen raises an eyebrow, “I’ll be divorced, doesn’t mean I’m a free man,” he leans in close and nuzzles at Jared’s throat, and the teen knows that gesture definitely _isn’t_ for comfort, Jensen’s smelling him, the freak, “I’m kinda spoken for, already.”  
  
Jared smiles at him, eyes soft, a warm feeling spreading in his chest at the commitment Jensen’s implying with his words, “Damn right, you are!” he says, leaning back in for a more heated kiss, lips pressing firm and his tongue exploring Jensen’s sinful mouth, “This seems like a nice apartment, Jen,” he says when he pulls back, then waggles his eyebrows, “but right now my only interest is in the bedroom.”  
  
“Is that right?” Jensen replies, and Jared can feel the man’s cock twitching against his own already rock hard one, “Gotta learn to be more adventurous, baby boy,” he rasps against the teen’s lips, “I’ll show you the bedroom, but this weekend I’m gonna fuck you in _every room_ , and you’re gonna love it.”  
  
Jared gasps, lust rocketing through him at the tone of Jensen’s voice as much as his words, “Oh yeah? Prove it!”  
  
Jensen does exactly that, and when the teen gets home and is asked if he had a good weekend, he smiles. They’ve had an entirely carefree time, both satisfyingly exhausted, Jared’s aching hole is still dripping with Jensen’s come, his skin covered in scratches and bruises that match his lover’s hands, perfectly, “It was a great weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Were you worried? Where do think they'll go from here?


End file.
